Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.253$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.253 = \dfrac{25.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.253} = 25.3\%$ $25.3$ per hundred = $25.3$ per cent = $25.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.